New friends new love
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: a young dragon tries to find it's way home but stumbles upon something beyond it's nightmares rating for safety


**This is my first attempt at a mythology story so I hope you all enjoy it. It was originally for my old girlfriend but thought to post it up so enjoy**

**Disclamer **I own nothing in this story just the idea

It was a cold and rainy evening in a strange realm somewhere in the realm a silver dragon was walking home but couldn't see anything due to the intense downpour of the rain. The young silver was tired and was unsure how much more he could go when suddenly he heard a sound coming from nearby bushes wondering what it was he carefully approached but soon found it was a bad idea to do so as he felt something hit his two front forearms. He only growled at the pain as his wounds soon started to burn and sting from the rain hitting them suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning and the silver could see exactly what he was fighting but soon started backing away seeing the creature he was fighting with it's giant jaw and sharp claws and fangs. Even with the dragons size he knew he was no match for the creature the creature tried to snap at him once more marks and blood showing now each time it intensifying until the dragon was cornered he saw the creature lick it's lips ready to cause more pain and death even as the creature soon got closer the young dragon crouched down huddled in a tight ball just waiting for death to come to him his eyes closed tight but he didn't feel any claws rip at him or fangs drilling into him which caused him to open one of his eyes as he looked around he saw a blue dragon standing in front of him as the other dragon looked down at the silver just shaking it's head as it spoke.

" Are you alright?" it asked the silver could easily tell it was a female from the tone of her voice as he slowly nodded uncurling from his tight ball but managed not to stand with the cuts and blood los.

" oh my you're a wreck you need to get healed and fast." she reached out a paw to the young dragon and lightly took a hold of it with his own paw. The female had a better idea and said.

" Curl into a ball again I can carry you and fly at the same time it won't be hard at all and before we go if you need anything just ask."

The silver nodded and whispered " Thank you my name's Ehecatl."

The female gave him a warm smile before picking him up and taking off into the still rainy night . She soon landed outside of her cave with a sigh walking in on her hind legs carrying Ehecatl in her front forearms and gently laid him on a soft bedding of some kind and inspected his wounds

" _He's in really bad shape I feel so sorry for him why a creature would attack him I know not."_

She let out a sigh still watching him sleep as he soon started to awaken his eyes opening slowly revealing a better view of them they were a blue color but sometimes looking silver.

Well it's good to see you awake Ehecatl ." she said softly with a slight purr.

Ehecatl nodded slowly letting out a yelp of pain still from his wounds as he felt something cold on him and noticed it was some ice. " if I may ask who are you?" Ehecatl asked the blue female watching over him. 

She smiled with a soft wink. " they call me Galina."

" Well that's a cute name for a female such as yourself." Ehecatl said blushing deeply which was completely visible Galina giggled at seeing Ehecatl not knowing she was blushing. They both felt something inside of them not a pain but more of a confident and comfortable feeling. Ehecatl got up slowly his wounds still on him as he slowly crawled over to Galina and tried to stand slowly managing as he lightly embraced her in a hug but what came next was a shock to both of them their muzzles met as they slowly kissed each other both pull away blushing deeply as their thoughts became clear and they both speak the same words at the same time

" I love you."

They smile as Ehecatl crawls back to his bed as he sees Galina looking down at him offering her paw to him. " I think it's now right if we sleep together Ehecatl my love." He smiled and gracefully took her paw in his and got up as he walked with his mate to sleep together.

**Well that's it I hope you all enjoyed reading it feel free to review.**


End file.
